tricorefandomcom-20200213-history
TriCore
Flaerocore is a YouTube Video Series that premiered on March 21, 2015 and ended on March 6, 2017. History TriCore Era (2015-2016) In early 2014, Johnly Diolata (a.k.a. TheQewbiego now called TheRedPanda) told to Maki Ishizuka (a.k.a. Maki TheNewbierus) that TeleNet TV should get cancelled and be replaced with a new show called Quack TV. Unfortunately the plan was cancelled since The Newbierus moved to Japan by mid 2014. However by late 2014, Qewbiego decided to make a subsidiary show called Quackcore, also Anthony Mercado who is a former co-host on Randomcore made a another subsidiary show called Craftcore. It was originally supposed to be hosted by Anthony himself, although he changed his mind and gave it to Coby Allauigan (a.k.a. BlastCoby). Quackcore and Craftcore were both officially launched in January 2015. During the times that the 2 subsidiary shows of Randomcore were preparing for their debut, there was a future plan that was brainstormed by Qewbiego that the 3 shows will merge into one show, and will be called TriCore. The plan was originally suppose to set by 2020. However in late January 2015, Newbierus surprisingly told to the public that TriCore will be launched by Spring of 2015. According to Newbierus, the reason why he did this is because of Copyright concerns and lack of support due to lack of time. Ever since that announcement, the team has been brainstorming for days and weeks just to make this show that will bring KaJoyfulnessTV to greater hypes. In early March, a new Facebook and Twitter page was created. TriCore was officially launched on March 21, 2015. The show unfortunately saw some misfortunes due to several misunderstandings with the hosts, all the way until KaJoyfulness TV's rival station, Bytester Juan TV (formally known as Cyberkada TV) hoax the entire show (and also includes the show's predecessors, especially Randomcore, the oldest of the 3 former shows). In mid August, KaJoyfulness TV (KTV) and other anti-hoaxers made several violent threats against Rhod Mykel Adalid, demanding that Adalid should permanently end his channel. In less than a week, Bytester Juan TV was permanently put to an end and this marked Adalid's non-stop hoaxing to KTV. On TriCore's 6th Monthsary Episode, its was announced that TriCore will now be more on the Gaming genre. The last episode as TriCore was released on April Fools Day 2016. Flaerocore Era (2016-present) In an update video that the show posted on March 26, 2016, its was announce that Deni Molato and Mappy Patrick Paraguya left the show and TriCore would reformat as Flaerocore. The relaunch date was suppose to be set on April 4, 2016, However, due to the hosts' hectic schedule, most of them were on forced hiatus and the relaunch was delayed for 4 months. Flaerocore officially relaunched on August 12, 2016. 6 days later, Marc Mariano suddenly left the show after a feud with The Qewbiego and the rest of the hosts while planning for the next episode of Flaerocore. No proper episode was made in 2017 and the show was suddenly cancelled on March 6th. Flaerocore was replaced by RandomCore which lasted for only 2 months. On July 24,� 2017, Section Alpha was launched which was hosted by former Flaerocore hosts. Cast Main Hosts * The Newbierus (2015-2017) * The Qewbiego (2015-2017) * BlastCoby (2015-2017) * Margarette Chan (2015-2017) * *David Bass (2015-2017) * Karlos Caalim (2015-2017) **Gab F. Hernandez (2015-2017) **Jill Pagulayan (2015-2017) Former Hosts * Deni Molato (2015) * Mappy Patrick Paraguya (2015) * Marc Mariano (2015-2016) Segments * 'Flaero Page '(2016-2017) * 'Core Bang Gaming '(2015-2017) *'Core News '(2015) *'Qewbs' List '(2015) *'Pit Stop Weekly '(2015) *'Gab's Popular Opinions '(2015)